Time
by iStormXD
Summary: It's a fact that once it happened you can never go back, you just have to accept it. What's done is done. You can never go back.  Epilogue now up :D  with important note after...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I posted this to show you that I'm not dead and that I'm very much still alive, I was just stuck in hell so yeah. I had some company though like school, the moody weather, the horrible days, drama, the JnKna movie (is it out yet?) and huge headaches, thanks to all those this sad story came to be. Yes, I said sad. Didn't you check the genre? Hm, whatver I'll talk to you guys after the story so for now, try you're best to enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>-Time-<strong>

_Summary:__ It's a fact that once it happened you can never go back, you just have to accept it. What's done is done. You can never go back._

A breeze passed by causing the purple locks of Boris to sway. It was a rather gloomy day today, dark and windy, the sky a sorrowful gray. He shifted a little because his butt ached he was after all seated on the edge of a cliff, and below him was the roaring waves of the beach. He shook his head, every time he looks at the sky he couldn't help but think about doves. What if God made one and colored it black, what a huge accident that would be.

Wait a minute.

Boris shook his head once again; it was really stupid for him to think of such things. God is perfect, He makes no mistakes and He makes things happen for a reason. So it was very stupid of him to think about God and an accident combined.

He sighed and shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets while playing with a ring inside.

"There you are." A serene voice said. He didn't have to turn to see whom it came from; he could already feel her presence behind him and the scent of roses making its way through his nose.

"Looking for me?" Boris said as he stared out the horizon.

"Everyone is." She said and plopped down beside him.

He propped his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his hands "They're wasting their time then." He let out a small smile.

"Idiot, you have no idea how worried everyone was!" she scolded.

Boris eyed her from the corner of his eye "Even you, Alice?"

Alice nodded "Of course I was."

Silence.

"Lonely?" Boris asked her.

She stared at the sky darkly "Everyone is lonely right now Boris, including me." She gave a dry chuckle "Isn't it a lovely weather today?"

Boris frowned and stared at the ocean below him, Alice was different today and he hated it "What's wrong with you Ali?"

Alice turned to him and tilted her head to the side "Excuse me?"

His face scrunched up "You heard me, what's wrong?"

She plucked a flower off the ground and started taking the petals off one by one "I don't know what you're talking about Boris."

He narrowed his eyes "The Alice I know wouldn't do that to a flower, the Alice I know wouldn't admire the weather" he clicked his tongue "The Alice I know wouldn't lie."

She kept silent and continued plucking the petals of the flower "Then maybe I'm not your Alice."

He sat up and glared at her "Yes you are! You're the same Alice! The same Alice who smell of roses, the same Alice who's bad at lying, the same Alice who hates gloomy weather, and the same Alice I love!" he calmed his self down and looked down "You're _the_ Alice."

She bit her lip then stood up; she shook her head then smiled at him sadly "I-I'm sorry, I'm still not use to this."

He stared at her questioningly "Use to what?"

She played with her hair, twirling it around her finger "Not being around you."

He tilted his head to his side and brought one leg up and close to his chest "What do you mean? You're here with me now aren't you?"

"_Boris!" Pierce ran up to him "Something terrible has happened!"_

Alice frowned "Stop lying to yourself Boris! You know how I hate it!"

"_What is it?" Boris asked the mouse, playing with the ring in his hand._

"What do you mean?" he stood up "How am I lying to myself?"

"_It's Alice!"_

She clenched her jaw and looked away "You should have already gotten over it." She murmured, "You should've already gotten over the fact that I'm gone."

_The cat's eyes widened "What about her?"_

His eyes narrowed "You're not gone, you're right here!"

"_S-she went out to find you last night…" Pierce stuttered, looking down._

She shook her head and clamped her hands over her ears "Stop it! I don't want to hear it!"

"_She didn't want me to escort her,"_

"You're right beside me! How can you be gone!" he cried.

"_Did you still follow her?" Boris asked hopefully._

"Shut up!" she shut her eyes tightly, tears threatening to fall.

"_N-no…" Pierce looked up at him sadly "I'm sorry to say this Boris"_

"Listen to me!"

"_But she…"_

"No!"

_The ring dropped from the cat's hand "N-no- I-it can't be!"_

"You're right here-"

"_Was murdered."_

_**Slap**_

The cat's eyes were wide and his cheek was red, he turned to face Alice while holding his red cheek "A-Alice…"

Her hands flew to her mouth and she started to cry "F-face it Boris, I'm no longer here!"

Boris shut his eyes tightly "You're lying!"

"I'm not Boris! I'm no longer here!" She said.

He shook his head "You're right here! You're right here!" he murmured tears rolling down his face, he fell on his knees and was clutching onto the ground "You're right here!"

Alice frowned and kneeled down in front of him and caressed his face gently "Boris…"

He looked up at her, eyes locked onto hers. He bit his lip causing some blood, he held onto her wrist and pressed it closer to his face "I-if only I came back sooner..." he murmured sadly.

She stared at him sadly and pulled him into a hug "What's done is done Boris, there is no way you can change time." She whispered as she wiped his tears away using her thumb.

His face scrunched up in sorrow, he pulled away and tightly held her shoulders "This is Wonderland!" he exclaimed tears rolling down his face more, he shook his head rapidly "W-Wonderland is different from your world!" he choked and buried his face on her shoulder "I-I-I'm a role holder, I-I can change time!"

She shook her head and cupped his face with her tiny hands; she pulled his head up to face her "Boris…"

He shook his head and held onto her wrist "I can change it! I-I'll make sure that you're still by my side!" he exclaimed, "I'll make sure of it! And-and if I fail then I'll do it again!"

"Boris…"

Boris cried on her shoulder "I promise! I'm bringing you back!" he sobbed.

Alice scrunched her face up in sorrow and hugged him tightly; she was crying also "You-you might get in trouble."

"I don't give a damn! As long as you are alive!" he choked.

She looked away and stroked his hair "Boris please don't…" she whispered, "What's done is done."

He just continued to cry on her shoulder and she continued to comfort him.

"Y-you promised" he murmured and hugged her tighter "You promise you wouldn't leave me…"

"_Alice!" Boris tackled the girl in a hug "Promise you won't leave me?"_

_Alice giggled and kissed his cheek "Promise, I would never ever leave you Boris!"_

She frowned and buried her face in the crook of his neck "I'm sorry," she cried and repeated it.

He hugged her tighter "Why?" he said and pulled away staring into her eyes "Why are you still here? Why can I see you? Why can I feel you?"

She smiled sadly and cupped his face "I can't leave just yet."

"And why is that?" he croaked out, afraid of her answer.

"You need to let go of me."

They started glowing and he stared at his hands, there was a white transparent string attached to his left ring finger, it seemed to be made out of stardust, and he followed the string and saw the end tied around Alice's left ring finger as well.

His eyes widened and he turned to her "N-no way…" he choked "You don't mean I have to accept the fact your dead!"

Alice nodded "Yes, it's the only way. All the others did except you."

He looked down and this caused her to frown, she was about to say something but Boris caught her off and crashed his lips against hers.

She shut her eyes tightly, tears falling and kissed him back.

He pulled away and put his hand up, he leaned her forehead against hers as she started to glow. Boris gave her a sad smile "Promise you won't forget me." He whispered as he inserted a ring in her left ring finger.

She bit back a sob "P-promise" she whispered back "I promise I won't forget you."

He hugged her back tighter, her skin was loft like a thousand feathers, and when she pulled away, he felt like a thousand knives had just stabbed him.

Alice gave him one last kiss before she floated away.

The string started glowing and it broke, Boris followed her and came to a halt at the edge of the cliff. He gave her a broken smile.

She covered her mouth and was slowly fading "B-Boris…"

'_Don't say it_' he cried in his mind, he looked down and clenched his fist. '_Don't say it. It'll hurt.'_

"I love you"

His head shot up and she was gone.

Boris fell on his knees and it started to rain, his thoughts were clouded by what had just happened.

Her death was a mistake.

God had done a huge mistake on taking her away from him. Just as he finally opened his self up she vanished.

Taking her away from him was a mistake.

Creating her was a mistake.

Loving her was a mistake.

_**He**_ was a mistake.

He closed his eyes and fell down the cliff, with his eyes closed. His thoughts only roamed around her and her only.

"See you in the next life, Alice" he smiled sadly before he crashed into the roaring waves.

Yes.

Only time will tell when they'll see each other again.

* * *

><p>Sad right? I'll try to make a happy sequel for this but not now. Don't hate me kay? I apologize once again for the ending but don't worry there will be a sequel! Also excuse the wrong spelling and grammar, wasn't in the mood. Review please? Not flames, it will add up to the hot weather.<p> 


	2. Epilolgue: Back to Reality

**-**Back to Reality-

_If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?_

-_Alice in Wonderland_

A pair of eyes fluttered open and was greeted by the dull white ceiling. The owner of these eyes was a boy no older than eighteen, slowly and carefully he sat up and looked around his surroundings. He was in a room, that's for sure. He tried to recall what happened earlier, he recalled a girl with beautiful turquoise eyes saying "I love you" and he also recalled that he fell off a cliff with cat ears and a tail.

"_A dream, perhaps?" _he wondered, he touched his head and felt no ears _"Definitely a dream."_

The boy's lips pursed open slightly and he swung his arm back, only to wince in pain as it hit the wall accidentally. He brought his arm up to his face and he let out a frown as he saw it wrapped in bandages, he looked at his other arm to see the same thing. He looked at the left and saw a clip board resting on his bedside table; hesitantly he picked it up, skimming through the pages only to stop as one thing caught his interest.

_**Name: **__Boris Airay_

He raised an eyebrow _"Is this, my name?" _he thought as he read that part _"What an odd name."_ he chuckled to himself softly.

"Oh, you're finally awake Mr. Airay."

The boy turned to the right to see a nurse dressed in white, just like the room.

Boris blinked "Awake?"

The nurse didn't say anything, she made her way to the white wardrobe and pulled out some clothes, she then opened the door nearby "It's time for a bath Mr. Airay; we have a new helper coming by later to meet you and the others."

"Others?" he asked.

The nurse sighed in annoyance and handed him the clothes "This is not the time to be asking questions Mr. Airay." She told him before leaving the room.

Boris stared at the door she had opened nearby the wardrobe then at the clothes she had given him, his face scrunched up "It's white."

He swung his legs over his bed; he reluctantly stood up, his legs shaking. He bit his lip and took one step, then another until he finally reached the wardrobe which he leaned on to rest.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "How long was I asleep anyway?" he wondered out loud waiting for an answer.

Silence.

Boris frowned before slowly entering the bathroom; he placed his clothes on the counter near the shower and locked the door before stripping out of his clothes. He entered the shower and turned the knob, he yelped a little when ice cold water came in contact to his skin, he shuddered and turned the other knob causing the water to turn warm. He sighed in relief and took his bath.

He stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and dried himself off with another towel before changing into his clothes which consisted of a white shirt and white pants. He looked at himself in the mirror and he raised an eyebrow.

Staring back at him was a boy with pale skin, purple-ish hair, bangs covering his right eyes, and his eyes. They were gold.

He tugged on his hair and let out a simper "Haha, I have pink hair." He laughed to himself and left the bathroom; he slipped on a pair of white crocs and hesitantly left his room.

He tilts his head to the side as nurses pass by him mumbling some stuff to their selves. He caught a double door room at the end of the hallway that had the sign **"Lounge Room"** hanging above it, curiously he made his way to the room.

He took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the knob before twisting it and entering the room. He felt himself stiffen as the people inside stared at him.

"Hey Boris!" a young boy about the age of ten with shiny black hair and blue eyes said.

Boris managed to send him a small smile "Hey Dum, where's Dee?" he asked then blinked.

"_How did I know his name? How did I know he had a brother?" _ He wondered and sat down beside the kid.

Dum laughed and continued to play with the grenade plush toy he was holding "He's still asleep."

Boris nodded and watched Dum play with his toy grenade.

The door opened after a few minutes revealing a nurse and a girl behind her.

Boris stared at the girl; she had brown long hair and turquoise eyes. His eyes widened in realization _"She's the girl in the dream!"_

Soon the girl introduced herself as Alice Liddell, the new helper.

"_Alice Liddell"_ Boris thought as he watched her shake hands with the other people in the room _  
>"That's a nice name, better than Boris."<em>

"Hey"

He looked up, his gold eyes looking into her turquoise eyes.

The girl smiled softly and offered her hand "I'm Alice."

He stared at her hand before shaking it and returning the smile "I'm Boris Airay."

Boris couldn't explain it then, but the moment their hands touched, a tear rolled down his face, and he felt as if he found that thing in his chest. As if he found his **Heart**.

* * *

><p>Hi guise! How you all doing? Fine? That's good : Here's the epilogue I promised but let me tell you, this is <em>not<em> just an epilogue. It's more like an introduction to an upcoming story of mine, and this time with a planned pairing. And for those who guessed Alice and Boris then you guessed correctly! Boris needs some love people! XP But before I go back to uploading my other stories I'm going to take a break, school's nearly over so you don't have to wait that long. And also I'll be rewriting **Wonderland Highschool Host Club** and **Heart or Diamond?** So don't be surprised if those two are missing in my profile. So until then, good bye.


End file.
